morning rush
by dearest vienna
Summary: Mereka akan menunggu kereta selanjutnya. [Sasuke, Naruto] [Dedicated for S.N Day 2014]


Ada-

seorang murid SMA seperti dirinya yang selalu naik kereta paling pagi yang sama.

Walaupun Sasuke kadang pura-pura tuli, earphone putih tercantol di telinganya sembari ia bersandar di salah satu tiang dalam lajuan kereta itu, ia tidak buta. Semenjak hari pertama masuk serentak, anak itu selalu duduk di tempat yang sama, lebih sering pulas daripada sadar selama perjalanan singkat dan turun satu stasiun lebih awal dari Sasuke.

Seragamnya memberi tahu Sasuke kalau ia murid sekolah negri memang satu pemberhentian sebelumnya. Sementara ia dalam blazer hitamnya adalah murid perguruan swasta elit. Congkak, impresi pertama orang yang sering ia dengar.

Selama lima belas menit mereka berada dalam satu gembong yang sama, di lampu neon yang artifisial bercampur dengan sinar matahari pagi, Sasuke kadang menyadari rambut pirang nyentriknya dari sudut matanya sembari ia menatap keluar jendela atau membaca bahan ujian pagi itu. Bila ia mematikan musiknya, di sela dengung halus lesatan kereta yang membawa mereka, pegangannya berayun, bukan main, kadang pirang itu mendengkur hingga bisa terdengar ke seantero kereta. Lalu Sasuke menaikkan volume musiknya lagi dan menghela napas, menatap keluar jendela. Halo jingga matahari menerpa matanya dan membentuk siluet-siluet metropolitan yang menggeliat bangun di luar. Mungkin alasannya dan murid itu naik kereta yang terlalu pagi untuk ukuran murid-murid sama. Menghindari keramaian.

Ketika pengumuman bahwa pemberhentiannya telah dicapai, ia akan terbangun secara refleks dan kemudian dengan sempoyongan turun. Mereka mungkin berpapasan, tapi tak bertemu mata. Lima belas menit rutinitas aneh itu yang membuat Sasuke kadang mempertanyakan detail yang mampu ditangkapnya ketika kebiasaannya mengawasi orang teraktifkan. Jaketnya yang biru gelap dan lusuh, wangi sabunnya yang bercampur apek dan ranselnya yang sudah robek dan dijahit berulang.

Orang yang aneh, pikirnya.

Dan ketika kereta kembali berjalan, Sasuke sudah melupakannya.

-x-

Suatu kali ia bangun terlambat dan harus ikut kereta berikutnya.

Melihat kerumunan orang yang berjejalan masuk, Sasuke sudah merasa perutnya yang masih kosong, menskip sarapan, memprotes dan jungkir balik dalam gerakan akrobatik. Ia tidak pernah menyukai kerumunan. Wangi campur aduk berbagai-bagai orang membuatnya mual, dan merasakan napas mereka begitu dekat dapat membuatnya tersengal cekik.

Namun apa boleh buat, ia tidak ingin terlambat untuk kelas di pagi ini-

Sasuke mematikan suara di earphonenya, namun membiarkannya di sana, sembari ikut masuk beserta bermacam-macam orang lain yang mulai berjejal di dalam kompartemen kereta.

-x-

Lautan kepala dan badan-badan itu membuat perutnya tiba-tiba terasa, sangat-sangat dingin. Wewangian yang tak familiar dengannya menggerayang dan menusuk, dan walaupun lambungnya tak berisi, Sasuke merasakan sesuatu naik dan ingin keluar.

Ia tak bisa kemana-mana di antara semua orang yang begitu rapat dan tidak bisa bergerak - tidak bisa bergerak untuk paling tidak menuju tiang itu untuk bersandar dan menemukan pegangan agar ia tidak. Muntah. Tidak. Jangan berpikir soal muntah, ia tidak apa-apa, ia tidak apa-apa-

Beberapa menit sebelum kereta penuh sesak itu akhirnya berhenti, Sasuke sudah menangkup satu tangan di mulutnya dan mencoba untuk bernapas. Jantungnya berdebar-debar dan perih menahan refleks untuk membiarkan apapun naik ke tenggorokan.

Ketika kereta itu berhenti, sinar neon penerang kompartemen menusuk-nusuk silau, Sasuke terhuyung di antara gegas kerumunan tersebut menyebar turun, terdorong kerumunan. Ia tidak pernah merasa begitu lega menjejak kembali ke lantai stasiun. Sekarang, ia hanya perlu menemukan toilet-

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Seseorang. Menyentuh lengannya kali ini, dan di sela-sela rentetan pikiran yang berkecamuk ia menoleh untuk bertemu wajah familiar itu yang tidak (belum) ia tahu namanya. Orang itu. Ternyata satu kereta dengannya juga, tadi? Lalu apa yang ia lakukan di sini? Pemberhentiannya seharusnya satu stasiun lalu, bukan-?

Sebelum Sasuke mampu menghirup untuk memberikan jawaban - maupun orang itu bertanya lebih jauh - refleksnya mengejang duluan dan memberi tahu orang itu tepat apa yang dibutuhkannya kemudian.

-x-

Suara kucuran air deras dari wastafel mengisi toilet pria yang lengang itu sementara Sasuke membiarkan tangannya basah, dibersihkan oleh aliran itu. Ia diam. Memformasikan permintaan maaf dalam kepalanya berulang-ulang seperti kaset rusak karena Oh orang ini tidak tahu bagaimana Uchiha tidak pernah meminta maaf dan mulutnya masih terasa pahit oleh cairan kuning yang dimuntahkannya tadi.

Dasi orang itu kini basah.

Setelah sisa-sisa sabun dari tangannya kering, Sasuke mematikan kerannya dan segera menemukan sodoran saputangan warna biru tua dari orang yang daritadi menungguinya di situ. Dengan ragu Sasuke menerimanya, dan setelah mengeringkan mulutnya kembali, ia menelan ludah dan membungkuk dalam.

"Aku minta maaf soal bajumu. Dan dasimu."

Orang itu hanya tercengir lebar untuk seseorang yang dasinya baru dikenai muntah oleh orang asing.

"Aku bisa menggantinya-"

"Hei, hei. Dasi ini tinggal dicuci, okei? Dan berkat tissue basah, sekarang ia sudah wangi. Hanya sedikit basah, tidak apa-apa."

Semua itu hanya membuat kening Sasuke berkerut lebih dalam, dan melewatkan bagaimana mata orang tersebut melembut akan rasa bersalahnya.

"Yang penting sekarang kau sudah lega, kan, setelah mengeluarkan semuanya? Aku tadi sempat khawatir dan ragu untuk turun-karena melihat mukamu seputih kertas seperti itu! Tapi aku juga tidak tahu namamu, jadi..."

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha."

Mata birunya berkerling jenaka. "Sasuke, ya. Salam kenal, aku Naruto Uzumaki, SMA Yosen."

"SMA Tokyo."

"Wah, pantas saja seragammu terlihat mahal. Anak-anak elit, ya..."

Bercanda, orang ini. Sasuke mengembalikan saputangannya tanpa komentar lebih jauh sambil kemudian meraih tasnya dari lantai. Di belakang orang ini, yang kemudian mulai berceloteh tentang Aku merasa mengenal wajahmu di kereta pagi dan Kebetulan tadi pagi aku terlambat bangun juga, gaah! Sasuke menemukan matanya melirik dan tak beralih.

"Lalu,"

Mereka berdiri di persimpangan jalur-jalur bagi para penunggu, yang mulai lengang karena semua orang sepertinya sudah tepat waktu sampai di tujuan mereka dan Sasuke merasa agak hipokrit bila ia merasa buruk, membuat orang ini terlambat. Lagipula hari masih pagi.

"kemana kita sekarang?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, melirik jam stasiun dan menilai dari wajahnya, ia enggan untuk masuk sekolah sekarang.

Dari belakang, sinar lampu neon yang tadi menusuk kini membayang di ujung rambut pirangnya yang jabrik dan berayun-ayun oleh tiap silabelnya.

Sasuke berpikir untuk menariknya ke distrik tempat anak-anak bolos saja.

(Mungkin mereka bisa mencari dasi baru di sana.)

"Sekarang, kita menunggu kereta selanjutnya." 


End file.
